Nacrene City
|gymno=2 |leader=Lenora |leadersprite=VSLenora.png |badge=Basic |gymtype=Normal |colordark=FFD700 |colormed=FFE140 |colorlight=FFE973 }} Nacrene City (Japanese: シッポウシティ Shippou City) is a city in southeastern Unova, connected to to the east and bordering Pinwheel Forest to the west. In , it is the location for the second Gym that the visits in the region, led by Lenora. Nacrene City is described as having a peculiar cityscape, as it reuses its warehouses built about a century ago. According to the manga, the unique cityscape makes it a popular place for avant-garde artists and is usually the place where trends begin. Due to this, Nacrene City is called the "city of art". Castelia City's Gym Leader Burgh is a renowned artist whose hometown is Nacrene City. Nacrene City houses the Nacrene Museum which happens to include the Nacrene Gym. Slogan A Pearl of a Place (Japanese: Shippou is the Seven Treasures.) Places of interest Nacrene Museum A museum showing various historical treasures is located at the heart of Nacrene City. Upon entering the museum, the player may talk to the woman on the right hand desk to restore Fossils. The ground floor of the Nacrene Museum is where all of its showcases are located, arranged symmetrically along the left and right sides of the walls. The museum's most prominent display is the skeleton of a Pokémon (resembling ), which is nestled at the center of the main exhibition room. Over to the left of the skeleton is an Fossil. There is a meteorite exhibit located above the Fossil that, when examined, can change into any of its four forms, depending on which one it is currently in. The Dark Stone or Light Stone is located here and initially regarded as an "ordinary old stone" before Lenora discovers what it actually is and gives it to the player. On the right side of the museum is an ancient tablet with an unknown script carved into it. Beneath this is a mask that was worn by ancient people at festivals, and three large bones that were once carried as weapons by a certain Pokémon (possibly or ). By ascending the flight of stairs at the back of the museum, the player can access a library room, which also operates as the Nacrene Gym . In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the player can choose to obtain either a Plume Fossil or a Cover Fossil (neither of which are obtainable at Twist Mountain) from Lenora upon visiting the Nacrene Museum for the first time. A replica of the Dark Stone /Light Stone is now substituted in place of the real ones, which were originally given to the protagonist by Lenora in Black and White. After visiting the Cave of Being, can also be found when the player is in the center of the paved circle at the front entrance after exiting the museum. Nacrene Gym The Nacrene Gym is the official Gym of Nacrene City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Lenora. The Nacrene City Gym is a Gym consisting of a library that require s to find the right answers to opponents' questions through the readable books, before engaging them in battle. For defeating Lenora, Trainers receive the and . In , Lenora has retired as a Gym Leader to focus on her research and the Gym has been changed into a library. Café Warehouse The Café Warehouse is a diner on the westernmost end of the city, just past the Nacrene Museum. They have specials on Wednesday, where the player can receive a free Soda Pop. In , the player may also receive a free Lemonade on Saturdays. On Sundays, a person in the café will give the player a Grubby Hanky, which can be returned to another customer in the same building on Thursdays. Loblolly's studio Loblolly's studio is located in the southeast of Nacrene City. After visiting the at least once, Loblolly will talk about Décor that "people will dream of". Players may choose one of five pieces of Décor that will be unlocked in the Dream World the next time the Game Sync is used. Each day another piece may be chosen. Dye's house Dye's house is located in the southeastern side of Nacrene City. In it, Dye will offer to trade the player for in Black, and for in White. After trading with Dye and stopping Team Plasma at N's Castle, Dye will challenge the player to a battle in which she uses the evolved form of the or that the player traded to her. In addition, downstairs in Dye's house, a woman will evaluate the friendship of the first Pokémon in the player's party. Battle item shop In the house west of the Pokémon Center, a man will sell battle items out of his house. | }} | }} | }} | }} Move Tutor In , a Move Tutor in the city will teach the player's Pokémon moves in exchange for six, eight, ten, or twelve Green Shards. |} |} Demographics Black and White Nacrene City has a population of 51. It is among the Unova region's largest cities in terms of population. Black 2 and White 2 Nacrene City's population increases to 54. Variable scoring An accordion track will be added to the background theme if the player is near a street performer west of the Gym, on the patio of the Café Warehouse. Poké Mart | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} | }} Items "|Bl=yes|W=yes}} "|Bl=yes|W=yes}} "|Bl=yes|W=yes}} /Fluffee , a / the player can receive in a trade|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} in the Café Warehouse |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |B2=yes|W2=yes}} , after returning the Grubby Hanky |B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|display=Dowsing MCHN}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} |type1=Psychic}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW N.png |prize= 1300 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Nacrene City |pokemon=3}} | | | Post-game After trading with Dye and defeating Ghetsis, Dye will challenge the player to a battle in which she uses the evolved form of the or that the player traded to her. | |1|547|Whimsicott|B| |None|36=アヤ|37=Aya}} | |1|549|Lilligant|♀| |None|36=アヤ|37=Aya}} In the anime Nacrene City was shown to be a very colorful and artistic city with water fountains, stained glass windows and an unused railway track. The buildings and warehouses are painted in a variety of different colors. It was also shown to have a Battle Club. In Minccino-Neat and Tidy!, Jessie, James, and arrived there, intending to go to the Nacrene Museum. In A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!, and arrived at Nacrene and visited the Museum while looking for the Nacrene Gym. There, they found it to be closed. The Museum is a historical building and features a range of exhibits such as Fossils, skeletons, knight armor, and tombs. Hawes is the vice-curator of the museum. Near the back is a library where the Gym's entrance is. There was a causing havoc in the museum. In The Battle According to Lenora!, Ash battled Lenora in the Gym, but was defeated. Meanwhile, stole a meteorite from the museum, replacing it with a dummy. In Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, Ash had a rematch against Lenora and finally won. Nacrene City's last appearance was in Scraggy-Hatched to be Wild!, where received orders from Pierce to visit Dr. Zager. They went there and he examined the meteorite, which was shown to contain materials of an extraterrestrial origin. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga and reach Nacrene City in Wheeling and Dealing. There, White advertises her company, the BW Agency, to people at the Café Warehouse, before she is interrupted by Black's loud yelling from outside. Later, White manages to draw business for the BW Agency by having Tep and Gigi star in a music video featuring a group of s. The film director that White worked with before agrees to the deal, but then finds out that the accordion of one of the musicians was stolen. Black, keen to rid himself of the accusation, uses Musha to identify the real culprits and defeat them, before retrieving the accordion. After the filming completes, Black proceeds to the city's Gym to battle Gym Leader Lenora. Meanwhile, impressed by the BW Agency, the film director introduces White to the Mayor of Nimbasa City via webcam. The mayor explains the city's situation, and White proposes the idea of a Pokémon Musical to attract more visitors to the city. The day after Black's Gym battle, a theft occurs at the Nacrene Museum. Black quickly begins solving the mystery. He encounters Burgh on his way to finding the culprits, who are revealed to be s. They escape with the help of Gorm, and the stolen artifacts are returned to the museum. However, much later on in Museum Showdown, Team Plasma begins a plot to steal the Dark Stone from the museum. Despite six of Unova's Gym Leaders gathering to protect the museum, Team Plasma's operation is successful and five of the Gym Leaders are taken hostage. In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Nacrene City in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Grass|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=3/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=003/076}} |type=Water|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=27/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=021/076}} |type=Psychic|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Common|ennum=34/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=026/076}} |type=Fighting|enset=Plasma Blast|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=53/101|jpset=Megalo Cannon|jprarity=Common|jpnum=044/076}} Trivia * Nacrene City has a train track running through the south side of the city. ** However, it is nonfunctional, as there is no train visible and the track ends abruptly in Pinwheel Forest. * Nacrene City shares its Japanese name, Shippou, with Sevault Canyon in the Sevii Islands. * A boy in Nacrene City mentions that Dire Hit is called Dire Hit in Unova. This is a reference to the change in the Japanese name of Dire Hit from クリティカッター Criticutter to クリティカット Criticut, in order to make room for the number-level reference of Wonder Launcher items. Because "Dire Hit" is much shorter than the 12-character limit on English item names, this issue does not come up in the translated games. * Due to having a variable level, Lass Dye's Whimsicott /Lilligant can potentially be the highest-leveled Trainer-owned Pokémon outside of a battle facility. Depending on the level of the Cottonee /Petilil traded to her, the resulting Pokémon may be higher than Red's Pikachu in (at level 88) and can potentially reach all the way to level 100. * Among the exhibits of the museum, there is an African mask, referring to a place in the real world, in addition to being different from other exhibitions, which are related to the history of the Pokémon. Name origin Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Unova locations Category:Cities de:Septerna City es:Ciudad Esmalte fr:Maillard it:Zefiropoli ja:シッポウシティ zh:七寶市